


Tony's Side

by Cavan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boxed In, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan
Summary: ‘Hands up all those you think I should forgive My Team’ Tony asked from the steps going up to MTAC.





	Tony's Side

Tony’s Side  
‘Hands up all those you think I should forgive My Team’ Tony asked from the steps going up to M-TAC. ‘Why what have they done’ a voice came from the back of the bullpen. ‘You know what it’s like having team events without asking me and just in general disrespecting me’ Tony replied with a casual air of discontent. The look that Gibbs gave Tony showed him that he did not like that Tony was airing the teams business so publicly. ‘Tony, not here, let’s go to the conference room’ Gibbs said. ‘Why should I care about how all your are feeling it is not like that any of you cared about my feeling letting me know how much fun you all had last night’ replied Tony sarcastically. ‘Is that why it was me out is the freezing weather this morning with your new best friend, it not like it is bad for me to catch a cold or worse were they rest of you just a little too tipsy. I know that Ziva was not up to her usual good shooting, missed all the shooters, right Ziva, great Mossad training you could not hit a moving target.  
‘Come on Tony it’s not that bad’ Tim interjects ‘Tim, where did you, Gibbs, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky eat last night’ Tony asks ‘At Ziva’s’ came the reply. ‘Was I There? Was I invited? And have you lot spent the last hour telling me how great your evening was?’ asked Tony. ‘Well, No you were not there. We did not know that you were not invited were you not busy with your frat friends’ replied Tim  
‘Did you even ask where I was if it was a team event, Gibbs or did you even care you knew that I had no plans for last night as I had told you that I was just going to relax in front of the TV. What would you do if I invited everyone but Abby to a meal, would it be ok or would you feel that I was disrespecting her’ Tony asked turning towards knowing that Gibbs would be glaring daggers at him but he did not care. Gibbs was just shooting daggers at Tony for what he was saying as if anyone ever disrespected Abby like that better be very fast to get far enough away from him and his Sniper rifle.


End file.
